En el muelle de San Blas
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Él le pidió que esperara, y ella espero. Y sus lágrimas se secaron, sus gritos enmudecieron, su corazón se partió en pedazos y su alma se pudrió. Pero ella siguió esperando, con esperanzas destrozadas por el frió del mar y lo lejano del horizonte, siguió esperando su regreso, hundida en desesperación. Con el único recuerdo de lo que pudo ser, pero nunca fue. *GrUvia*


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Extensión: **970 palabras.

**Notas: **Tal como suponen, está basado en la canción de Maná "El el muelle de San Blas". Pese a que solo las dos primeras frases de este fic pertenecen a dicha canción, dichas dos frases son propiedad de Maná.

La historia en si es una Metáfora, por lo que no se queden solo con lo literal, requiere algo de interpretación. Si es que quedo algo claro lo que busque transmitir xD

Los dejo con el fic.

**.**

* * *

**En el muelle de San Blas.**

"_El juro que volvería,_

_y empapada en llanto, ella juro que esperaría"._

Un mes, hace un mes que el grupo había partido para una misión, hace un mes que no veía a Gray-sama. Todos los días al llegar al gremio lo primero que hacia era preguntarle a Mirajane si tenía noticias de ellos, pero nunca las había.

Comenzaba a preocuparse, a sentir ese fatídico sentimiento cuando sabes que algo no va bien. Peor aun, las palabras del mago de hielo seguían en su mente, aumentando su ansiedad, preguntándose que era lo que quería decirle, si era una confesión o si era otra negación, pero él no volvía y ella no tenía como saberlo. Solo podía esperar mientras se hundía lentamente en la desesperación. Mientras pasaban los meses, mientras veía al maestro comenzar a preocuparse, a realizar llamadas, a buscar información, pero no obtenía nada. Y ella solo podía sentir como su corazón se marchitaba poco a poco.

Ese día fue al muelle, contemplo los barcos y el horizonte, preguntándose cuando llegaría aquel que trajera de vuelta al Fullbuster, cuando acabaría su tormento al no saber nada de él.

No fue al gremio al día siguiente, no quería sentir la preocupación de los demás, no quería sentir como cada lágrima ajena le quemaba la piel y el alma mientras todos iban aceptando la fatídica realidad poco a poco. Ella no quería eso, quería soñar que volvería, quería creer que volvería. Solo había pasado un año, ellos habían tardado siete en volver cuando desaparecieron en Tenroujima, debía mantener las esperanzas.

Nuevamente falto al gremio, prefirió pasarse por el muelle una vez más y contemplar los barco que iban y venían en tanto un nudo se formaba en su garganta, uno que lentamente la iba dejando sin habla. No se atrevía a abrir la boca, no podía hacerlo, no podía estallar en llanto. Porque entonces habría abandonado la esperanza, y no quería eso, definitivamente quería creer en sus palabras. Él le pidió que esperara, ella esperaría, tanto como hiciera falta.

Por eso volvió al muelle día tras día, varios del gremio fueron a buscarla, pero ella quería quedarse ahí, esperándolo. Llego un punto en el que ya no volvió a su cuarto, se quedo en el muelle toda la noche, creyendo tal vez que podría llegar en algún barco que anclase en la noche. Por eso se mantuvo ahí, noche y día.

Las chicas del gremio volvieron a ir a buscarla al notar que no fue a dormir, pero ella no las escucho, tampoco les hablo. No quería hablar, no teniendo aquel nudo en su garganta, aquel escozor en sus ojos. Por eso las ignoro, a ellas y a todos. No volvió a oírlos, no volvió a verlos, a sentirlos. Ellos desaparecieron de su mundo, quedo solamente acompañada por el mar y el recuerdo que tenía de él.

Caminaba a paso lento todas las mañanas, con su mirada fija en el horizonte, contemplando el amanecer. Por las tardes se mantenía sentada en la arena, observando cada barco que llegaba y cada barco que se iba. A la noche recorría la costa mientras las olas bañaban sus pies, con su mirada fija en el horizonte, esperando su regreso. Pero él no volvía.

Los años pasaban, su cuerpo se iba cansando cada vez más, junto a su alma. Sus ojos se mantenían rojos por las lágrimas guardadas, su garganta se había quedado seca por el llanto contenido. Pero él no volvía, y su esperanza se iba haciendo pedazos, mientras ella se mantenía mirando el horizonte, deseando su regreso.

El sonido del muelle le llegaba difuminado al igual que las imágenes, su mente solo buscaba una cosa, una que no existía en su presente. Lo rogaba en su futuro, mientras se pudría igual que una rosa marchita, junto a sus esperanzas. Aquellas que se mantenían a flote por el simple recuerdo de sus palabras, por ese simple esperame, ese que la mantenía en pie. En tanto su corazón se rompía con cada lagrima contenida, por cada grito no dicho. Por cada mirada dirigida al horizonte, cada mirada que le recordaba que él no regresaba.

Sus pies sangraban por cada paso dado sobre la arena, cada grano de sal acumulado. Sus manos parecían hechas de piedra por cada año sin moverse. Y cada arruga de su piel era recuerdo de la esperanza derrochada. Su cabello acumulaba cada gota de lluvia, todas aquellas que habían caído desde que su dolor se había hecho incontenible.

Y pasaban los años, y el seguía en sus recuerdos, como un fantasma del pasado que la mantenía viva. Con sus ojos fijos en el mar, como si este fuera aquel amor perdido entre las olas.

Se quedo allí, seca como una estatua de sal, con el corazón despedazado y el alma marchita, con un pequeño fragmento de esperanza, aquel que la mantuvo aferrada al horizonte, mientras lo poco que quedaba vivo de ella rogaba su regreso. Con un llanto mudo y lagrimas secas.

Pero ella se mantuvo siempre en ese muelle, esperándolo a él y a sus palabras. Esperando a él y a su cielo soleado, ese que quedo atrás, ese que había olvidado. Y lo deseaba de vuelta, su recuerdo y el recuerdo de los cielos soleados, pero los había olvidado. Y el día que fue consciente nacieron las lágrimas y los gritos, y se extinguió la última gota de esperanza, aquella que la aferraba a ese mundo.

Ese día él volvió, después de tanto, pero volvió tarde, siempre llego tarde. Tarde entendió sus sentimientos, tarde entendió los propios, tarde hallo una respuesta, tarde volvió por su corazón, tarde reclamo su alma.

"_Llego primero la muerte,_

_siempre llegaron antes que él._

_Ella murió sorda,_

_y él murió mudo._

_Con declaraciones no dichas,_

_y esperanzas no escuchadas"._

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
